A Soul's Bane
Details Walkthrough and the digsite, south of the sawmill.]] Go east of Varrock, through the gate just south of the earth altar, speak to Launa. Alternatively, take a glider to the digsite. Take a Rope and use it on the rift, then climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which players need to get through to complete the quest. Rage This room represents Tolna's anger and frustrates players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. When players enter this room they should see a weapons rack. Players should remove their own weapon, select any of the weapons from the rack, and wield it instead. There are four types of monster in this room, and each is killed with a specific weapon. *Anger sword - kills Angry unicorn *Anger spear - kills Angry bear *Anger mace - kills Angry giant rat *Anger battleaxe - kills Angry goblin Kill monsters to raise the rage level - there will be a bar showing at the top of the screen. When the rage level reaches maximum, players will be able to move on to the next room. Once the rage has hit its maximum, the player will yell, swirl, and kill all remaining "angry" creatures. Players will then be teleported out of the rage room and into the fear room via a cut scene in which the boy leaves his mother for the more lucrative mines. Unfortunately, it is not possible to level up your strength, defence and/or attack fighting these angry animals, as players will not receive any experience points. Fear This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when they do not know whether a Fear reaper will attack. In this room, players must search the dark holes. There will be fear reapers in some of them. After you kill about 5 or 6, you'll notice one of the holes is filled with light. Enter it to go to the next room. Every time your player kills one, he/she will become less afraid of the creature. Confusion This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting players, because doors lead nowhere and some beasties cannot be hurt. In this room, player must kill confusion beasts. Only one of them is real at the time, and the others are illusions. Players will not inflict any damage on these (but will gain combat experience), and they will just disappear after a while. The secret is how much damage you do, as when you hit fake beasts, you will only hit 0's. After 3 0's, a prompt will appear on your chat window saying "Is this creature real?" and after 8 0's, it will dissapear.They may poison the player, but the poison is weak and only hits 1's. Every time the real confusion beast is killed (not an illusive one), one of the doors will disappear. Keep killing the real confusion beasts until one door remains, and go through that door. Note that using Guthan's on the unreal confusion beasts will still heal players for the amount of damage they might have done. Players with a low combat level may need food for this area, as they may lose a lot of hitpoints. Hopelessness This room represents Tolna's hopelessness, because some players give up on when the hopeless creatures will die and the bridge may not appear. In this room, players will find five Hopeless creatures. They need to be killed three times each to make them die. When they have all been killed, the Bridge of Hope will appear. Tolna After crossing the bridge, players will see a short cutscene, and you then fight Tolna, a three-headed beast. Kill each head (all 3 heads will use range and if one notices you, they may poison the player). The three heads are fairly easy to beat with range, but somewhat difficult when taking on with melee, as just to hit one, you must stand within all of the head's range of melee attack. Once you have defeated the heads, Tolna will become human again, talk to him and he will return you to the surface. Talk to him again on the surface to receive your reward. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 500 Defence experience * 500 Hitpoints experience * 500 Coins * Access to the Dungeon of Tolna note: if you go back into the dungeon, you'll enter what looks like a waiting room, able to walk into one of the four rooms (representing Tolna's rage, fear, confusion, & hopelessness)and train on the creatures there. The creatures in these rooms behave the same as they did before. The only diffrence is the hopeless creatures can only be killed once, the rage creatures are at easier levels to fight, and all the confusion beasts can be killed. Note that these creatures drop absolutely nothing. External links [http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=180 RuneScape knowledge base article on A Soul's Bane] Soul's Bane